


Canada Day

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack
Summary: It's July 1st.





	Canada Day

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this on the 1st and it has only been the 2nd of July for a few minutes.)

Matthew woke up at 10: 52. He looked at his the calendar hanging up in his room. It was July 1st, his birthday. He sighed while getting out of bed to get ready for his birthday. He knew that no other nation would have remembered that today was his birthday. It was _always_ overshadowed by Alfred’s. After getting ready he headed downstairs. While walking down he smelled the scent of home-made pancakes cooking. Turning into the kitchen startled him. “Happy 152nd birthday bro!” Alfred yelled. “Why are you here?” Matthew asked his brother. “To celebrate your birthday.” Alfred chuckled. “You haven’t done this before.” Matthew said with a mix of different emotions. Alfred mumbled something. “I tried last year to do this but I was too busy with all the paperwork I had to do. I did send you a cake with your flag and Happy Birthday one it to you though. It had arrived the day after sadly.” Matthew didn’t know how to respond. Alfred then pulled out a chair and gently pushed him down onto it to sit. Going over to the stove Alfred made a stack of pancakes then drenched them with authentic maple syrup. When Matthew was finished with his breakfast Alfred dragged him out to Parliament Hill. At noon the Royal Canadian Air Force Snowbirds fly past the Peace Tower in Ottawa. “Come on, let's continue.” Alfred smiles at his brother. They head over to Montreal to watch a parade. In Saskatoon they saw 75 people take the citizenship oath, becoming new Canadians at the Western Development Museum. “Congrats on all the new citizens.” Alfred says. “Thanks” Matthew fallows Alfred as he leads him on. The next place Alfred takes Matthew was to downtown Vancouver. Crowds gathered at Canada Place for live entertainment, with a number of interactive exhibits and a main stage featuring local bands and cultural dance troupes. In Halifax they stood in the rain to watch a 21-gun salute as the canons blasted on top of Citadel Hill. The sound echoed over the city like thunder. Alfred ended the day in Toronto. They attended the annual Yonge-Dundas Multiculturalism party that celebrated Matthew diversity in his country. The party featured Jazz bands, a Parade of Nations and live performances from multicultural groups. Around 10 p.m. the waterfront was lit up with fireworks. The CN tower was lit up in red and white for the day too. When Alfred opens the door for Matthew at his home lots of nations pop out and yell “Happy Birthday Canada!” Matthew looks over at Alfred with wide eyes. “Did you plan this for me?” He asks with disbelief. “Arthur helped out.” Alfred nods while responding. The two nations walk into Matthew’s house. Everyone has cake and Matt opens his presents. A little later the only nations who are left are Alfred, Francis, and Arthur. “Je suis tellement désolé Matthew de ne rien faire pour célébrer vos anniversaires dans le passé. Je me sens comme un échec.” Francis says looking at the ground. “Tu n'es pas un raté. Merci pour un magnifique anniversaire. Le fait que vous soyez ici est tout ce qui compte pour moi.” Matthew responses as he hugs Francis. “Alfred, Arthur thank you for such a wonderful birthday. I’m glad my whole family is here to celebrate.” Matthew hugs them all the goes to bed. The rest of his family go to sleep in guest bedrooms. “This really was the best birthday ever.” Matthew whispers before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Canada Day for all Canadians. I'm an American so I got all of my information from a website about events that happened during the day. I messed with time because I'm pretty sure that at least some one these events overlapped each other. It would be better if I tried to find more information. I have a head cannon that nations can warp from one place to the other which is how Matthew and Alfred got around so fast. 
> 
> French translations:
> 
> Francis- Je suis tellement désolé Matthew de ne rien faire pour célébrer vos anniversaires dans le passé. Je me sens comme un échec.- I am so sorry Matthew for doing nothing to celebrate your birthdays in the past. I feel like a failure.
> 
> Matthew- Tu n'es pas un raté. Merci pour un magnifique anniversaire. Le fait que vous soyez ici est tout ce qui compte pour moi.- You are not a failure. Thank you for a wonderful birthday. The fact that you are here is all that matters to me. 


End file.
